Of Weddings and Births
by Cathcer1984
Summary: SEQUEL to Swings and Roundabouts! Short oneshot, about a wedding and the birth of Haryr adn Draco's second child... but what happens to mess it up? Ron comes back from America, with his eye on Harry...


**Of Weddings and Births**

Harry stood in front of the mirror straightening out his dress robes, deep emerald green with a silver trimming. Suddenly hands came over his shoulders and helped him de-wrinkle the robes; the pale slender hands contrasted his own tanned ones.

Harry glanced up in the mirror to see Draco's head grinning at him over his shoulder which caused Harry to turn around and capture Draco's lips in a soft kiss whilst his left hand rubbed the large bulge of Draco's pregnant belly.

"Are you ready Amante?"

"Yes, but I'd much rather stay here with you."

Draco smirked at Harry's behaviour, "as much as I'd like that too, I'm not sure that Neville will forgive his best man for not being there and Ginny is almost certain to kill you. Besides, I did not put this marquee on to stay home."

Harry grinned cheekily, "You're right. Of course you're right, but it _is_ a lovely marquee."

Harry kissed Draco before running out of their room away from his irate, pregnant husband, on his way to the kitchen Harry almost tripped over his five year old son.

Sweeping Jamie up into his arms the little boy wrapped his arms around Harry's neck planting a sloppy kiss on his cheek, "Papa!"

Harry grinned and hugged his son tightly, "don't you look handsome little man?"

"Harry James Potter release the child."

Harry and Jamie turned slowly to face Draco, Harry was smiling sheepishly "Draco, sweetie, I-" the door opened behind Harry and his shoulders slumped forward "oh thank Merlin."

Draco glared at Harry who leaned over to peck his cheek as he placed Jamie at Draco's feet, "I love you, you know. "

Draco's smile softened, "I know. Now go, Neville won't be happy if you're late. Do you have the ring?"

Harry froze and stared wide-eyed at Draco, he couldn't possibly know, Harry soon realised Draco meant Neville's ring for Ginny and nodded. His hesitation didn't go unnoticed but it was not remarked on.

Hermione smiled at the pair from the doorway, "come on Harry, Viktor's waiting at the church for you as Draco and I drive there with Jamie."

Harry grinned at his best friend as he turned to kiss Draco, then Jamie and finally Hermione he glanced back at his family once more before walking towards the floo in the kitchen.

**XXXX**

Neville watched as Harry paced back and forth in the antechamber of the church "aren't I supposed to be pacing, mate?"

"Hmm?"

Neville grinned at Harry before putting his hands on Harry's shoulder's, forcing them to meet eye-to-eye, "Harry, I know since Ron has been in America you haven't had the male friendship but I am here and I will tell you that Ron won't care that you're with Draco, that you have a family."

Harry shook his head, "it's not that."

"What is it then? Is it Draco?"

"No, yes uh, I'm going to propose."

Harry watched as Neville broke into a large grin and he hugged Harry tightly around the shoulders, "oh that's amazing Harry! It'll be your turn next and maybe then I'll be the one pacing."

Harry blushed and grinned sheepishly into the face of one of his oldest friends when the door opened, "gentlemen it's time."

They nodded at the Wedding Planner as they made their way up the aisle into the church, standing at the altar Harry grinned at his husband and son sitting in the front row, on Neville's side. Music started and Ginny appeared at the end of the aisle, Ron leading her up and giving her away.

Draco watched as Ginny made her way up the aisle and noticed Ron's eyes appraising Harry's body before gluing to his face, Harry was smiling at Ginny before his eyes slid to his best friend, and Harry grinned and nodded whilst Ron began to look smug at Harry's acknowledgement of him.

Once the ceremony was over Harry made his way outside to find Draco and Jamie but was side-tracked by Ron.

"Harry! How are you, mate? You look amazing."

Harry's smile didn't quite reach his eyes, "Ron, hi. I'm good, yourself?"

"Great, decided to move back to England. You know, be closer to the family and hot, single men like yourself," Harry shivered at Ron's leer.

"Not quite Ron."

Ron's smile dimmed, "what do you mean?"

"Well, come on there's two people I want you to meet."

Warily Ron nodded as Harry led the way to Hermione, Viktor, Draco and Jamie, Harry picked up the pace as they approached. He scooped Jamie into his arms before planting a kiss on Draco's lips then turned to Ron who was hugging Hermione.

"Ron, I'd like you to meet my lover Draco and our son, Jamie."

Ron's face fell as he looked from Harry to Draco to Jamie to Draco to Draco's pregnant belly and back at Harry who looked as if inspiration had just hit, "oh I almost forgot, this is Tadpole" he said as he rubbed Draco's belly "he or she is due in a few weeks."

Draco held out his hand, "it's nice to you again We- Ron."

Ron glanced at Draco's hand then his face before glaring at Harry and turning away into the crowd; Harry frowned at the retreating back of his oldest best friend, "what was that?"

"He fancies you Harry."

"What?" Harry glanced at Hermione.

"It's true, his eyes didn't leave you during the whole ceremony and how he missed that you were staring at Draco is beyond me."

"You don't seriously believe that? Do you?" Harry turned to Draco who just shrugged and nodded.

"Yes I do, Amante, you're gorgeous he'd be insane not to want you. But you're mine."

Harry smiled, "Of course I am, I don't want to be anyone else's."

**XXXX**

"I've know Neville since first year at Hogwarts and Ginny since our second year, her first, watching the two grow up I never would have imagined that eight years later they'd be getting married. But seeing them grow as individuals has made it easier to believe them as a couple, it may have taken them a while to get here after, what's it been Nev? Five year engagement?" Harry grinned at the groom who was wrapped around his beautiful bride, "I wish you the best and hope you have a long and fruitful life. To Gin and Nev!"

Harry smiled at the couple before taking his seat next to Draco and wrapping his arms around him, Harry's chin rested on Draco's shoulder as Neville stood to make his speech, "thank you all for coming and celebrating in our commitment to each other and now we feast. So in the words of one of the greatest Wizards: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!"

Those of Neville's year chuckled as he repeated Dumbledore's words from their first Feast at Hogwarts, Harry pecked Draco on the cheek before turning in his seat to face his table members: Ginny and Neville sat next to each other, Ron next to Ginny, Hermione then Viktor then Jamie, Harry, Draco who was next to Neville.

During the meal Draco grimaced slightly which caused Harry to turn to him, "you okay?"

"Yeah Tadpole's just a little excited, that's all."

Harry frowned, "are you sure?"

Draco turned to look into Harry's eyes, "Amante," Harry's eyes fluttered and he caressed Draco's stomach, which had become hard.

Draco suddenly gasped and turned pink, which made the other occupants at the table turn to the distressed couple.

"Harry? Draco?"

Draco smiled at Hermione, "oh it's nothing to worry about; my water just broke."

"Draco!"

Harry couldn't help but chuckle at Hermione's expression before she silenced him with a glare, "can you walk Draco?"

He nodded "I think so, where do you want me to go?"

Hermione looked around the restaurant, "over there out that door, I think it leads to another room. You and Harry make your way over and I'll be there in a jiffy, just need to alert St Mungo's."

Draco nodded and pushed his seat back as Harry turned to Jamie, "little man your brother or sister is about to arrive so I need you to stay with Uncle Viktor okay?"

The boy looked wide eyed from his Papa to his Daddy, "okay Papa, love you. Love you Daddy."

Harry smiled at his son, "love you too, little man," wandlessly he cast a drying charm on Draco's robes before helping him over to the little side room where he sat Draco down against the wall before moving in behind him grasping his hand and using his free hand wiped the sweaty hair off Draco's forehead.

Hermione came rushing in and pushed Draco's robes over his knees, effectively shielding his view of the caesarean section she was about to perform. Draco squeezed Harry's hand tightly as he felt the magic move over and into him, then a wail resounded.

Draco smiled at Hermione who was magically re-joining Draco's skin back together, as she cut the umbilical cord and cleaned their child before wrapping them in a warm blanket.

Harry was sitting stunned behind Draco, and all he could was about how short it was but he shook himself out of his stupor when Hermione handed the baby over to Draco. Both men looked down into the face of the newest edition of their family, sparse scatterings of back hair covered the head.

Harry looked at Hermione, tears shining in his eyes "can you get Jamie?"

She nodded and left, returning a little while late with Jamie who knelt down next to his father's, "James, we'd like to introduce you to your sister, Narcissa Lily."

Jamie scrunched up his nose, "do I have to call her Narcissa Lily?"

Draco chuckled, "no little man you don't. But its like how you're name is James Lucius, but we don't call you that do we?"

"Noooo" Jamie drawled as he giggled, "can we tell everyone?"

Draco nodded, "yes James of course you can."

Draco turned his head after his son had run out of the room, facing Harry, "you've been awfully quiet."

Harry turned his eyes away from his daughter to his lover, "marry me?"

"What? Amante, Harry, I'm not looking for commitment if it's just because of Narcissa then I won-" Draco was cut off by Harry's lips.

"I have a ring; I can't reach it right now actually I think it's digging into your back."

"Oh is that what it is? I thought you were getting horny and that would be a kink I will never fulfil."

"Is that a yes?"

"Of course it is Amante. Of course it is."

Harry grinned and kissed Draco again, when the door opened and Hermione spoke up, "oh sorry but Jamie said that he and I quote 'has a sister called Sissy Flower'. Consequently we are all a tad confused."

Harry laughed into Draco's neck "oh Merlin. Her name is Narcissa Lily and she's our daughter," he turned his head to hide his tears on Draco's neck and whispering "_our_ daughter."

**XXXX**

**A/N: Now I do not plan on writing another in this world, this wasn't even planned. There would be nothing else to write anyway. So for those that asked, I hope you enjoyed this sequel!**

**A Timeline of Events**

Jamie was born in May five years before this is set.  
Narcissa Lily was due early August, but she was born two weeks premature at the wedding.  
The Wedding was in mid July.


End file.
